


Spark a Fire Around Us All

by tryslora



Series: Mating Games Round 2 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: mating_games, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sex magic,” Stiles says. “Without actual sex.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark a Fire Around Us All

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the main challenge #3 at mating_games, in which we had to write porn without penetration. As always, I do not own the world nor characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

_Drink the painted wolf, taste the dragon’s chill_   
_Open death’s door without passing through_   
_Light the spark that burns a ring ‘round them all_   
_United and strong, bound for all time_

 

“Sex magic,” Stiles says. “Without actual _sex_.”

“Exactly.” Deaton’s smile is inscrutable. “You understand perfectly.”

Actually _no_ , Stiles doesn’t understand at all, but he realizes that doesn’t matter: this is what he has to do, else the four kingdoms will fall. Sex magic without sex. This is his life now.

Destiny sucks.

#

The wolf shifts to human, back decorated with the swirl of Hale’s emblem: the painted wolf.

Stiles steps into view, approaching with hands up. Hale turns, eyes glowing blue and teeth long as he snarls. Stiles tries to smile. “I need your help with a matter of state. It won’t take long, and I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

Teeth recede, claws still present. “Go on,” Hale growls.

“The Stilinski kingdom respectfully requests to drink the painted wolf of Hale,” Stiles says slowly. He falls to his knees, licking a stripe from root to tip on Hale’s rapidly thickening dick.

“Yes,” Hale hisses, and Stiles relaxes into it, working his dick with hand and tongue. Saliva lubricates his twisting stroke, rolling over the head and down again until Hale is coming into Stiles’s open mouth. The taste puts fire in his veins and it’s fucking _brilliant_.

Maybe this’ll work after all.

“I’m Derek.”

Right. Names. That’s polite. “Stiles.” He smiles. “I need you to be at my father’s castle in three days, at dawn.”

Stiles desperately wants to get off, but it’s not time yet. All he can do is walk away and hope Hale will show up on time for the grand finale.

#

Stiles forgot what a dick Prince Whittemore is. “Look, if there was another option, I’d take it,” Stiles says bluntly. “But you’re the only dragon I know, so get on your knees and bare your ass. Trust me, you’ll like it.”

He hesitates, so Stiles adds, “You get partial credit for saving the kingdoms. Just be at my place two days from now, at dawn.”

Jackson drops his trousers and bends over, spreading his legs. Stiles sighs in relief.

He touches his tongue to the tightly puckered hole, licking cautiously. It doesn’t taste as bad as expected, and it _is_ cold, but it warms quickly under his ministrations. He teases and pokes, opening Jackson slowly, until Jackson presses back, begging for more. Stiles reaches but Jackson bats his hand away, taking his own cock in hand, letting Stiles focus on the wet path of his tongue, licking down to his balls, teasing the sensitive perineum. He has his face buried in Jackson’s ass when Jackson goes tense and spills over the ground.

Stiles breathes in the magic, letting it settle deep inside his soul, shivering under his skin.

He leaves without another word.

#

Princess Lydia is the easiest, ordering him to his knees and spreading her legs. She shoves him to her crotch. “Do it _well_ ,” she snaps. “I expect nothing but the best.”

Stiles licks at her slit, coaxing slick liquid as she sighs, fucking his face with shifting hips. He teases her clit, circling around, then matching the pattern on her lips as she opens for him, wet and hungry. Her words turn from snappishness to begging him to _fuck_ her. He murmurs, “ _Open the door without going through_ ,” and suckles at her clit until she comes in a flush of wet energy, filling him to the brim and beyond. He might _explode_ ; he rolls to his feet quickly, stepping back before she can touch him.

“Tomorrow at dawn, my place,” he tells her, then flees.

#

As the sun peeks over the hill, Stiles stands naked in the courtyard surrounded by wolf, dragon, and death herself. He jerks his cock and turns in a slow circle; the magical ties he created wrap around him, sliding over his skin, stroking him.

They move closer, fingertips touching skin, then hands, circling his rim, slipping along the length of his cock; he can’t help but whine and hungrily thrust into their touch.

“Derek, Jackson, Lydia… I bind us against our enemies. We stand strong together, or not at all.”

He comes under their touch, splashing them with his fluid, sealing the contract. Four virgins, four orgasms, and by prophecy they are bound.

They lean into each other, shivering from the magic and loathe to relinquish gentle touch. At last they and their kingdoms are safe.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
